Morning Delight
by staceycity
Summary: Just a one shot. Pure fluff :)


Eric turned the shower off, opened the glass door, stepped out of the shower and grabbed the white hanging towel, as he started drying himself up. It was still early and even though it was their day off, and after quite a long night somehow Eric managed to open his eyes at six thirty in the morning. He was welcomed by the glorious view of Calleigh sleeping soundly next to him in his bed.

It had been quite the night and Eric couldn't help but smile at how good it had been. His mind was still reeling from the fact that she was actually sleeping in his bed, from actually being together. He had wanted her for so long, he never thought he would actually get to her...but somehow he did and now she was his girl, his amazing woman. The most beautiful, glorious woman he had ever seen...and being able to see her in all of her glory...

Eric shivered at the thought, and suddenly he got this urge of wanting to see her. He wanted to just stare at her, and watch her sleep. He actually wanted to pull her in his arms and hold her. Feel her snuggle into him. He actually wanted her again this morning. He was becoming insatiable. He simply couldn't have enough of her.

He wrapped the towel around his hips and made his way to the bedroom again, and to his delight the covers had rolled off her, exposing her delicious naked body to him. She was lying there, arms up next to her head which was resting slightly to the right, one leg slightly bent while the other one remained straight, and the sheets only covered her left straight leg. She was practically wide open and Eric found himself licking his lips. His blood was already rushing south, and without a second thought, he walked slowly towards the end of the bed, where his eyes could feast on all of her body.

He slowly let his hands crawl on the bed, careful not to touch her, as he carefully climbed onto the bed...just between her legs. He was staring at her, his eyes feasting on the delicious skin of her smooth legs, as he lowered his head and started pampering that area with sweet soft kisses. To his surprise, she didn't move an inch, but her skin started blushing a bit, and Eric almost chuckled. She was the sweetest.

His lips hovered on the inside of her thighs, her scent hitting his nostrils savagely as his face stood above her center. He was literally staring at her, and Eric knew that if she had to open her eyes right now, she would die. She was still a bit shy sometimes, especially when they made love during the day light. It was silly really, she absolutely has nothing to by timid of. He found himself resting on his elbows, his lips kissing her hip bone, as he started trailing his lips to the area between her belly button and her core. He felt her muscles tighten, but her eyes remained closed.

He moved lower then, his lips kissing the skin on her centre when his tongue licked her, hitting her bead, and Calleigh whimpered, and Eric shivered at the sound. He moved to kiss the lower part of her inner thigh, his fingers resting on her hips now, as his tongue licked her. He could feel her body release fresh moisture as his tongue licked her core. He slithered his tongue inside of her and Calleigh moaned a little bit louder this time, her fingers moving to grab the pillow as he watched her.

His eyes were on her face momentarily, his tongue on the most intimate part of her body as he licked and flicked her bead. His tongue roamed around wanting to taste every inch of her core. He had started slow at first, but Eric craved more. He needed more, so his tongue sped up flicking her bead as a finger found its way inside of her and that was when her eyes opened.

'Mmm...oh God...Eric' she moaned.

The sound of his name falling from her lips, turned Eric on more than he thought was possible, and the second finger made its way inside as he started sucking on her bead. She was moaning and whimpering under him, the mix of sensation between all that Eric was inflicting on her and the fact that she was being woken up in this way all mingled into one amazing delight.

Her hand moved to his head and Eric pulled his fingers away, grabbing her hips and focused on sucking her to the point that she would just burst. He got this urge of giving her multiple orgasms this morning.

She felt him increase his speed, his mouth shifting from sucking and flicking and licking her, and Calleigh could feel her muscles beginning to get ready to burst. She could feel her toes curl, her fingers grabbing the sheets, his head, as if trying to make him dig further inside of her, as she arched her back, feeding more of herself to him, as her head dropped back, when out of nowhere the damn broke and Calleigh came, right into his mouth, and Eric groaned as he drank every drop she was offering him, his tongue feasting on every drop. The release had taken her by so much surprise, that her voice broke, and even though her mouth was wide open, nothing came out.

This woman was just amazing. If he thought that she had given him enough to last him a life time, she just proved him wrong.

She was coming down from her high when Eric removed his mouth from her, much to Calleigh's horror until she felt him push two fingers inside of her, immediately picking up the pace as he fingered her hard, his thumb rubbing her clit as his other two fingers moved in and out of her.

'Eric' she whimpered, as her hand reached out for him.

She needed to kiss him, she needed to touch him. He let her cup his face with both hands, as his body crawled on top of hers, his fingers still working on her, when her lips met his. She moaned against his mouth, as their tongues immediately met, all signs of sleep long gone, as she kissed him hard. She was trying to get him closer, his fingers still moving in and out of her, but it just wasn't enough.

Her hands slipped to his back, wanting to feel his body press harder against hers, as his lips moved to her jaw, up to behind her ear, and Calleigh shivered.

'Oh God' she whispered.

His hand moved to the back of her head, fisting her golden locks a bit, tilting her head slightly back so he could have more area to work with, when he felt the muscles of her core tighten around him, and Eric knew that she was close again.

'You're so beautiful' he hissed in her ear, and Calleigh shivered again, as the feel of his breath traveled down her body, when once again, her muscles burst and Calleigh came hard again, her hands grabbing at his back, her nails scratching the skin there, as her fingers slipped through the sweat that was dripping down his muscled back.

It took her a moment to come back down from her high, but when she did, Calleigh pushed at Eric so that he was on his back now, and it was her time to cherish his body. She wanted to touch him and kiss him so bad, her hand immediately moved to the package between his legs as she immediately started rubbing him.

Eric let his head drop into the pillows as he felt her work him to his release. He could feel to what state he had pushed her into so early, but Eric wanted to be inside of her when he came and nowhere else.

His eyes watched her as she went down on him, taking him into her mouth, her blonde locks covering her gorgeous face. He reached out, his hand settling on her head, as his eyes closed, enjoying the torture she was inflicting on his body.

'Calleigh' he groaned, and she licked her lips before climbing up, kissing her way up his chest, until she reached his mouth. He could taste himself in her mouth and his hand moved to grab her face.

She was just so beautiful. His hands ached to touch her. He felt her shift then, straddling him as she positioned herself on top of him.

'Someone is anxious this morning' he teased as his lips started kissing her collar bone, moving down to the valley of her breasts.

'It's your fault' she replied.

He felt her slide down on him then, his length vanishing into the bliss of her body and Eric groaned loudly as he settled into a sitting position, her legs wrapping around his waist. He kept going down, his lips lost on her breasts, as he took one nipple in his mouth, assaulting the pinkish bead. His hands had settled one on her back so she could rest against it when he needed to lower her, while the other one was kneading her other breasts.

She was falling on her back, feeling his cock slide deeper inside of her as Eric continued with his assault on her breasts.

'Damn Eric...where did this mood come from?' she asked him breathless.

'From coming into the room, and having your body on full display' he replied with a smile, as he recalled that moment. He felt her body blush and then she whimpered as he pulled at her nipple.

'Eric...I need you' she whispered 'I can't take this anymore' she told him.

'Tell me Cal...tell me what you want me to do to you' he told her seductively.

'Make love to me Eric' she moaned as she grabbed his face making him release her breast. She wanted to look into his dark brown eyes when she said the words, knowing the affect the words would have on him 'Make love to me' she whispered seductively, and that was it for him.

He pushed them up and settled her on her back, never moving out of her, as she tilted her head to one side so he could kiss that sensitive area over there. It was her turn on point and Calleigh just needed his lips there as he pounded into her.

Eric started rocking his hips, his length moving in and out of her, feeling her skin, her muscles adjust every single time, as his lips raveled in her neck, feeling her hands moved over his back, the sensation of feeling her scratch his back as he hammered into her.

'Mmm...Eric' she whimpered as she felt him cup one globe.

He adjusted himself a little so he was entering her in a new angle hitting that spot that he had just found not very long ago. That same spot that drove her insane last night.

He could feel himself reaching his limits as his balls tightened and her walls tightened around him, and when he felt her shiver around him, that was it.

'Calleigh' he cried as he let himself get lost in her body, shooting his load viciously inside of her, bring Calleigh to her own release once again, as she cried out his name.

It took them quite a long moment to finally come down from their high but Calleigh was still reluctant of letting him leave her body, so he turned them on his back, helping her settle on him, as her legs dropped on each side of him, leaving Eric buried deep inside of her, as she settled her head on his chest.

'You alright?' he asked his fingers playing on her back, as she felt him move his fingers up and down.

'Mmm...never better' she whispered with a smile and Eric smiled. She lifted her head a bit so she could look at his face 'So tell me...is this how you plan on waking me up on ever day off?' she asked him.

Eric smiled at that idea and nodded 'That is a brilliant idea you know' he told her 'I can wake you up like this and stay like this for the rest of the day' he told her.

'Now _that_...is an idea' she told him as they both laughed at how silly they were being, before they were claimed by sleep once again, and this time it took them until noon, to finally open their eyes once again, and hopefully start their day.


End file.
